Family Bonding
by CobaltAC
Summary: While the Citadel is bustling around them, the T'Rana family spend a little "quality time" together in their apartment. Now, young maiden, Hayli T'Rana, is showing her dearest matriarch mother, Syn, some of the things she learned working as a dancer for the clubs in the deepest, darkest part of the wards. Written for a friend on DA featuring his asari OCs. Rated M for the obvious.


_This was written for a friend on DeviantArt, Adamflamevipr, and features his asari OCs, the lovely T'Rana family. Another Deviant, ExGemini, has done wonderful 3D renders of the girls as well, so check him out when you get the chance._

_If you are aware of the kind of stories I usually write and have noticed the particular species of the characters involved, by now you should have a pretty good idea about what's in store for you below. Have fun. But if you don't, just remember that I warned you..._

**.**

**}-{**

**.**

Deep within the heart of the Citadel's Teysari ward was a tall, gleaming tower. Home to many high-rise apartments that offered gorgeous views of both the sprawling space station and the pink nebula surrounding it, the glittering structure was a symbol to the citizens scurrying below of what could be attained if one had money, power and influence. Among the numerous apartments owned by rich moguls, corporate stuffed-suits and the like, there was one in particular that was apart from all the rest.

From the outside, room number 343A seemed like any other, plain grey door and not at all special. But on the other side of the reinforced security panel was an apartment decorated not with the usual dull paintings by obscure artists or drab sculptures placed to make the homeowner seem intellectual, but with many framed photos of explicit, sexual nature. The subjects were asari, voluptuous women with purple skin, blue skin, red skin, all of them nude as the day they were born and in sensual, provocative poses, draped over each other like hungry serpents.

The bookshelves were lined with but a few actual books, which were of a similar nature to the photos. If one were to open them, they would find pages and pages of content that would make even the cheapest Omega whore blush. There were tame things such as instructions and diagrams for a wide variety of sexual positions, and then there were the raunchier, depraved tomes, erotic stories detailing the exploits of one curious Matriarch who travelled the galaxy to "learn" about each species in intimate ways.

The rest of the space was taken up by a bountiful collection of colorful sex toys that varied in size and shape. Long human ones, short turian ones, thick krogan ones, drell ones with bumps and ridges along the entire length, ones that vibrated, and even a few that made use of mass effect fields.

In the living room, the holo-screen was playing an old vid, one that was taken many years ago on a cheap omni-tool camera. Much like everything else in the apartment, the vid was explicit in its content, showing the events of a passionate night shared by three asari, the same trio from the photos that lined the walls. Two young maidens and a matriarch. Had there been anyone in the room at the time, they would have been able to witness the vid reach a point in which the youngest asari, a red-skinned beauty, moaning as she was sandwiched between her elders.

The other maiden, a shapely blue vixen who was well enough endowed to make a matriarch jealous, was pressing herself into Red's front, their breasts pushing together as they kissed with lust and passion, tongues snaking into each other's mouths. The oldest of the three, a purple, statuesque goddess, was at Red's back, planting soft kisses of her own down the maiden's sensitive neck.

As the vid continued, the embrace only deepened, roaming hands exploring familiar curves, fingers running across breasts and hips, along the curves of a shapely, toned ass, all part of a scandalous union that most species would balk at. Had they not been asari, they would have been called whores, deviants, slutty tramps who wallowed in their depravity. But they _were_ asari and they embraced their sexuality. On the holo-screen, the trio pressed further, growing more and more aggressive in their kisses, more daring in where their hands ventured.

However, despite the sexual nature of the vid playing in the living room, it was the bedroom in which the true action was taking place.

The bedroom was a large one, containing a bed that was far too big for one person. It was a circle that dominated the center of the room, with nice velvet and silk sheets and the softest of cushions that only Thessia could produce. A mirror was fitted into the ceiling, directly above the bed, giving anyone below a view of the whole room below. It was very obvious to anyone with a functioning brain that the bedroom was used for far more strenuous activities than sleeping.

A short distance from the bed, on the side of the room opposite to the door, was a couch and a slightly raised platform. On the platform was where a . . . _performance_ was currently occurring.

The platform possessed a metal pole that rose from the floor and into the ceiling, but it was not in use at the moment, for the performer had opted instead for a more freestyle approach. There was music playing, loud and pulsing asari house music, slow in temp and primal in its rhythm, the beat matching that of the performer's heart. There, on the platform, the red-skinned maiden from the vid and photos, was dancing, moving her lithe body as the music guided her.

She was nude of course, her bare skin glistening with tiny beads of sweat as she swayed her body to every little beat, slow and sensuous, enticing and brazen. Tits in that direction, hips and ass in the other, roaming hands stroking fingers across her neck. She ran her hands across her perky breasts, her fingers just barely stopping to pay attention to her nipples. She pinched them just so, and moaned. It was a quiet, lustful sound. Then she smiled, wicked and _inviting_, winking at her one and only spectator.

A short distance from the platform, seated on a small leather chair, was yet another star from the vid, the purple matriarch. Dressed in a form-fitting white mini-dress that barely reached down to her mid-thigh, the matriarch sat with her shapely legs crossed, watching the maiden dance before her with thinly veiled lust in her eyes. She watched Red twist and writhe on the small stage, eyes roaming over her tight little body. The matriarch smiled when the maiden winked at her and decided that she had watched enough. The purple-skinned goddess locked her eyes with Red, making a "come hither" motion with one finger.

The maiden's dancing slowed, but the music kept going, savage beats sending pulses through her veins, igniting a fire inside her. The dancer bit her lip in anticipation as she gracefully slid her body off of the small stage, sauntering over to the matriarch, swaying her hips just enough to get _that look_ from the elder asari. Red sat on the matriarch's lap, their sumptuous bodies now pressed close together, heat and lust swirling together to fill the room with the scent of sex. In an instant, purple hands were on red skin, nimble fingers sliding across a soft, taut body, finding familiar curves. A perky red breast was palmed and groped shamelessly, drawing a hum from the maiden it belonged to. Another hand slid around a narrow waist, coming to rest on Red's curvy hip, holding her in place. However, the matriarch was quite tempted to reach a little farther down…

The maiden shifted in the older woman's arms, giggling – _giggling!_ – as her wet and dripping cunt pressed flush against Purple's bare thigh.

"Good enough of a show for you?" Red breathed, panting, her young pretty face no more than an inch away from the matriarch's, their noses just barely touching. She looked into her elder's eyes and saw a ravenous hunger in them. Her heart beat faster.

"More than good," The purple goddess answered, snaking her tongue out to swipe across the maiden's full lips. It was but a teasing gesture, but the maiden answered in kind, her own tongue darting out to dance with the matriarch's. Then they were kissing, deep and fierce. The maiden squeaked in surprise, a sweet little sound, when Purple's tongue slid into her mouth. She was tasting and being tasted at the same time and it made her dizzy in that goddess-that-feels-fucking-good sort of way. Then it was over, ending as quickly as it had begun, the matriarch pulling away with Red's lower lip caught between her teeth. The Purple was back to work, burying her face into the crook of Red's neck. "You're getting better."

The younger asari hummed appreciatively, her wandering hands slipping down the front of Purple's tight dress, cupping the matriarch's generous bosom. "I've had a good teacher," she purred, relishing the feel of Purple's tongue on her neck.

The matriarch rose higher, her lips just barely grazing Red's. They could feel each other's hot breath, both feeling the familiar bloom of heat in the pit of their bellies. It was a game, and neither asari wanted to be the one to break first.

"Just good?" Purple pouted, her hands running down the sides of Red's slender body, nails brushing lightly across flawless, youthful skin. They reached the maiden's hips, resting there for but a moment before reaching around to grab a couple handful of her plump rear.

The matriarch was merciless, brazenly groping the young girl's perfect ass with abandon. Red melted into the other's touch, softly moaning as the purple goddess pawed at her without restraint, throwing her head back when a soft, warm tongue began to lavish her small, pert breasts.

"The best," Red managed to say, her breath hitching as the elder asari began to suck, drawing her nipples into her hungry mouth. First one tit, then the other, then back again, tongue swirling. "_Mmmm._ _Definitely the best…_"

Purple hummed, not deviating from her oral ministrations. The matriarch was nothing if not attentive and thorough. Her tongue circled the maiden's small nipple, tasting the girl's sweet skin and making it slick with saliva. When the sensitive bud glistened, she closed her lips around it, sucking the tit into her mouth as if she were a babe feeding from her mother. There, she continued to swirl her tongue around the bud, drawing soft, lovely sounds from the maiden's lips. After some time of this, Purple released Red's tit from her mouth with a lewd, slurping "_pop_" and continued on to do the same to the other breast.

The maiden pressed her body closer to the matriarch's, the desire for the heat of her touch evident in Red's sensuous moans. She savored the feeling of Purple's lips and tongue and grazing teeth, grinding herself against the older woman in an attempt to draw even more pleasure from their passionate embrace. Her wet cunt against Purple's soft thigh, Purple's roaming hands, it all felt heavenly to Red.

And a moment later, it stopped.

The matriarch pulled away from Red, wiping her mouth of saliva, leaving the girl's heaving breasts unattended and aching for more. The maiden whined, opening her mouth to protest the sudden loss of contact. That was when the purple goddess struck, her lips crashing against Red's. She locked them together then, pulling the girl closer so that their bodies were flush together. With Purple's dress now hiked up around her waist, it was clear she was as aroused as Red was. Their kiss was deep and savage, almost violent, both women hungry for the other, both fighting for control, for dominance. Tongues dueled aggressively, snaking into each other's mouths, sliding against one another, licking, tasting, fucking.

They broke apart, but only just so, panting into each other's mouths, gasping for precious air. But that was only for a heartbeat. Their lips locked together once more, slurping, smacking together like out of some cheap, depraved porn vid, tongues dancing, exploring the other's mouth.

The matriarch shifted a little, yet still managed to keep her mouth on Red's as one of her hands slid down between their writhing bodies. Purple sought out what she wanted to find quick enough, Red moaning into her mouth as she ran her fingers along the girl's young, tight cunt. Red was as ready as an asari could be, warm and wet to the touch. Purple wasted little time, pushing a finger inside the maiden, quickly enveloping the digit in a velvety warmth only a young maiden could have.

It was an exquisite feeling, Purple found, to be inside a willing and beautiful maiden. It was even better to be able to see her face as she fucked her, slowly. The maiden had _that look_, the glazed-over eyes and slightly parted lips as she tried to form a coherent thought against the forces working between her legs, the finger that was sliding deep inside, feeling her silk walls.

A second finger followed shortly after, the elder asari pushing deeper into the maiden's tight cunt until her palm pressed firmly against her soft, red skin. The maiden shuddered in her arms, mewling as the matriarch's fingers explored her, curling inside her just like that to make her moan, low and throaty. Purple was relentless, bringing Red higher and higher to the peak of bliss.

The matriarch pulled in close, her lips planting soft kisses along Red's neck and jaw, her own sizable bosom pressing against the maiden's perky tits. Her fingers continued their work, pumping in and out of the girl's sopping pussy, sinking into velvet folds all the way to the knuckle and back.

"You got me all worked up, Hayli," the matriarch purred, her voice low and husky. The maiden below her squirmed, a wave of pleasure rolling across her taut body as deft fingers worked deep inside her. She made a quiet, pathetic noise, biting her lip to keep from crying out as she rolled her hips into Purple's hand. "You got me all hot and wet, shaking that tight little ass of yours like that."

She leaned down, planting another kiss on Hayli's lips, her tongue easily invading the maiden's gasping mouth. Both asari moaned, deepening their lustful embrace. Hayli's lips slurped away, leaving a string of saliva connecting them.

"What are you going to do about it, mom?" Hayli asked, her youthful eyes challenging the matriarch, even as she was pinned to the chair.

The matriarch was met with a swell of all manners of emotions, feeling pride in her daughter's fire and unbridled lust for her sweet, nubile body. The elder rose, her fingers slipping out of Hayli's tight cunt, slick with her daughter's delectable honey. The red girl sighed at the sudden feeling of emptiness, her own fingers reached down to replace the ones that left.

Her mother never gave her the chance, using a light biotic push to send her daughter sprawling onto the large, circular bed. "Goddess!" Hayli squealed, giggling as she bounced slightly on the soft, silk sheets.

The matriarch was on her daughter in an instant, pouncing upon the helpess girl like a sex-starved cougar. She wasted not a second working her skilled mouth all along Hayli's slender body, her lips and tongue sliding across flawless red skin, planting wet, loving kisses down her toned abdomen. Then she was _there_, where her fingers had been not moments before, tasting her daughter in her most intimate place.

The red maiden arched her back, her small hands balling into even smaller fists in the sheets as a throaty moan escaped her lips. She gasped, reaching down to stroke her mother's crest as her tongue slid up and inside her, lapping at her soaking pussy, working between swollen dripping petals.

By now it was almost routine, a culmination of several separate occasions, other passionate nights over the course of several decades. Syn T'Rana knew just how her youngest daughter liked to be fucked.

As Hayli T'Rana cried out, "Right there! K-keep… keep going! Right – _goddess_ . . . _**fuck!**_" Syn felt more than a little smug. Almost a thousand years old and she still had the ability to drive a young maiden wild, her lively daughter at that.

Young Hayli reached her peak soon enough, cursing like a krogan pirate as Syn worked her tongue between her legs. Her hips bucked wildly as ecstasy coursed throughout her whole body, wave after wave of bliss crashing into her. Yet even with her daughter thrashing, Syn held firmly onto her daughter's hips, her mouth still working wonders on Hayli's tight, wet cunt. Her daughter came, releasing herself into her mother's eager mouth. Syn happily drank from Hayli, lapping up her sweet juices as they flowed from her swollen pussy lips. She licked and sucked, gathering up all that she could, humming as the sweet nectar graced her tongue and slid down her throat. She swallowed every delicious drop. When Syn was satisfied, the matriarch rose from between her daughter's outstretched legs, her lips and chin glistening with Hayli's slick release.

Syn's tongue lazily lolled out, trying to get just a little more. "You taste so good, sweetheart," She said, a dazed but content look in her eyes. She brought her hand to her mouth and licked her fingers, sucking on them. "Like honey."

Hayli was not at all prepared when Syn plunged two fingers back inside her, jerking against her mother's invading hand. She made a noise, halfway between a moan and a gasp, as Syn leaned down and took a breast into her mouth once again, her teeth grazing her nipple just like that. Syn's fingers pumped slowly inside her squelching pussy, once, twice. Then she pulled them free, both fingers dripping copious amounts of sweet-smelling juices.

"You want a taste, Hayli?" Syn cooed, bringing her dripping fingers to her daughter's waiting lips.

Hayli was never one to back down from anything. Smiling, she accepted her mother's offering, taking Syn's slick fingers into her mouth, sucking on them like one would a candied treat. Humming quietly, Hayli tasted herself on her mother's fingers, sliding her tongue around each digit. Slowly, she licked them clean, her eyes never leaving Syn's, who gazed back with lecherous eyes. Eventually, Syn pulled her fingers from her maiden daughter's mouth with a loud "_slurp_". They glistened, now with saliva.

"I _do_ taste good!" The younger asari agreed, biting her lip.

Syn gave a short laugh as she laid down atop her daughter, pinning her little girl to the bed. For a moment, the two lovingly gazed into each other's eyes before embracing with another kiss. Unlike the ones before, this one was not savage or lustful, but slow and affectionate. Lips moved together gradually, simply enjoying the feeling of each other. Eventually, tongues snaked their way into the mix, slowly and deliberately sliding across the other, tasting and exploring. Roaming hands cupped full breasts, small breasts, squeezing generously plump rears, ghosting up long, elegant legs. It was rapturous.

Then there was a buzzing noise, loud and piercing.

The front door had been opened.

Syn craned her neck up, hearing a voice call out from the living room.

"_Mom? Hayli? Anyone home?"_

Syn turned her eyes back down to her youngest. They shared an evil smile.

"Your sister is home," The purple goddess said to her daughter. "Let's give her a . . . _proper_ welcome."

**.**

**}-{**

**.**

_As you are reading this, know that I am working on part two already, as well as updates to some of my other stories, "**The King in Terminus**" and the long awaited conclusion to "**Corrupted**", as well as pushing forward with my AU, "**Stone and Steel**", one of my few non-lemon fics._

_Keep your eyes peeled for those, because they should be coming out soon._

_Thank you for reading!_

_Stay Awesome!_


End file.
